


Hi, I'm Leonard Snart (When Hal visits Central City)

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is getting redder and redder, Barry is so done with his new best friend and his boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, any more and Cisco is afraid he'll explode, que shenanigans happening, there's Hal Jordan visiting Central City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: This happens when Hal Jordan visits Central City and makes friends with Barry Allen.





	Hi, I'm Leonard Snart (When Hal visits Central City)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot fic that popped into my head!
> 
> Twitter @hg2nsns (i don't have a Tumblr account so 😂)

Leonard Snart was known for his Cold persona. Both figuratively and literally, he was proud to say. He had built this image of the persona with great care, this distinguished, delicately and meticulously put persona that he had created-- 

"You dress up in a blue parka."

Lisa said. 

... A delicate, meticulously planned persona. 

"With white fur. To match your boyfriend's red. Like there's ANOTHER crazy villain in the city who dares to take your dear position as the most important nemesis to your precious Flash. I mean, I know men like to mark their territories and all but, geez."

Lisa said, and Cisco who was standing next to her, had to giggle despite the situation. Len sighed, rolling his eyes as hard as he could. 

"Lis, will you stop?"

Len says, his eyes closed with an upcoming headache that his sister so effortlessly summoned. Lisa grinned innocently, back to flipping her magazine. 

So THAT being settled, Len looked back to the scene in the problem. 

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on in here?"

Len said, his tone oh-so-sweet yet everybody in the room knew there was a very cold gun(literally) hidden under the surface. 

"Uh, so, this is not what it looks like Len,"

Barry said, his face so red that Len thought it would feel hot if he touched him right now, 

"So, So not what it looks like."

"A good start for a conversation. So you can explain why when I came to Starlabs to see my boyfriend,"

Len said, with emphasis on the word boyfriend just because, 

"I saw him being naked and with another man?"

"I'm not- I'm not naked- I'm not with another---"

The way Barry spluttered was almost enough to make Len crack a smile but he held on, his gaze steeling on the man Barry was still clinging to. 

"Please, give him a break Lenny, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack from indignation."

Lisa said, while Caitlin muttered something like Barry's heart beating two hundred times a second or something next to her but nobody paid attention. 

"I'm still wearing my pants! I only took my shirt off! And I'm not clinging to him!"

Barry said finally when he seemed to gain control of his breathing again but Len raised his eyebrow. 

"You're still touching him."

Then Barry followed his gaze, saw his own hand leaning against the said stranger's bare chest, squeaked and flashed away from him. The brunette guy with his bare chest just grinned affectionately at the Flash, and that made Len want to punch the guy in the face even more. 

"He's Hal. He's green Lantern and he's been helping us fight this swarm of metahumans for a week."

Barry explained, flashing away and back in place in less than a second with a clean set of the sweater and his hair looking damp like he just washed it, towel drying off the water from his hair. 

"And this last meta--- he had this ability to create mass of mud and we were drowning in it and covered with it--- We were able to fight him off at last, thanks to Hal."

"I'm Hal."

Said the smug bastard, waving his hand and smiling good-naturedly like everybody in the room couldn't see it. The way Hal grinned at Barry made Len itch for his trigger of the Cold gun, imagining how good a smug-looking ice statue would look like decorating the Cortex. 

"Uh, he's a friend really,"

said Barry, carefully placing himself between said new superhero and Len like he read his boyfriend's mind to ice the new hero, 

"He's got a girlfriend back at his universe, and really, I'm not even his type."

"Well,"

The smug bastard(that was what Len was calling him from now on, not 'Hal' whatever) said, shrugging. 

"Beautiful brunettes with green eyes who look irresistible when annoyed,"

The smug bastard said,

"I gotta say, definitely my type."

The bastard smiled cheekily. 

"Not. Helping, Hal."

Barry gritted and Hal bit his lips laughing. 

"To be fair, HE looks like your type too, Barr."

Iris said, just wiping off her tears from her eyes. 

"What?"

Barry squeaked, and Iris shrugged. 

"Oh come on, Barr. He looks like your dream come true. You always had a thing for a tall handsome brunette in a uniform and he's in a freaking pilot jacket."

And if Len didn't catch the moment the speedster's eyes just glazed a little and tilted his head slightly at the bastard, muttering, 

"No, you're talking nonsense...."

Yet his lips were parted just slightly and he could see the speedster's mind wandering--- 

Len coughed loudly, startling everyone in the room. Barry, especially, jumped like his tail was on fire and whipped around, his cheeks blushing and looking a little guilty. 

"Hi, I'm Leonard Snart, your living breathing boyfriend."

Barry looked blank for a millisecond. And then his face burst red and he came flashing to Len in a second, burying his head into Len's arms. 

"Yes, yes! Of course, of course you are. I love you, you know that, right?"

And Len smirked and kissed the miserable speedster on his temple. Though he was a handful, he was his to care for, not for some smug-looking bastard in a pilot jacket. 

Barry grabbed Len's parka and showered him with tens and hundreds of kisses too quick for Len to register but knew from heart. Len grabbed his boyfriend who was still almost vibrating from all the excitement and kissed him one last time before he tuck the speedster in his arms and looked over at the smug bastard where he stood still grinning. 

His hands were up in the air in a surrender gesture and he was smiling. 

"Oh, and Len?"

Barry said from his arms and Len looked down, to meet eyes with the green ones of his speedster. 

"Please stop tormenting me? I'm dying of embarrassment here."

Barry said, and Len smiled. Well, they'll see.


End file.
